Developing Trust
by JPTorres26
Summary: After the success of the Kurain Treasure Exhibit, Adrian has still been bothered by her decisions that time. Did she trust the right person? The only solution she thought was to call Franziska and ask for advice on how to trust one person.


**Phoenix Wright FanFiction**

**Developing Trust**

**Written by: JPTorres26**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

After the Kurain Treasure Exhibit robbery incident was solved, the exhibit went through without a hitch and became famous in its opening day. People were coming in and out of Lordly Tailor Department Store almost every second only because of that exhibit.

Even though her exhibit was a success, there was still something that was on Adrian Andrews' mind and was still bothering her. Did she really do the right thing? Was it really wise of her to hire Luke Atmey? Did she really think through everything that could possibly happen?

Everything she was thinking reminded her of her worst nightmare, the Juan Corrida Murder Case, the time where the word "trust" didn't exist for her. She was a totally different person back then, she didn't trust anyone, not even herself, and she kept on trailing her dead mentor's shadow. She didn't want to be reminded of those dark times, but she herself has brought it upon her.

The only solution she could think of right now was to consult the person who guided her to change, the last person she ever depended on, Prosecutor Franziska von Karma.

She decides to call Franziska and ask for help about her problem,

-RING-RING-RING-

"Hello, von Karma speaking"

"Ms. Von Karma, it's Adrian"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I need to talk to you about something"

"And that would be....?"

"Can we meet up later, say...5 in the afternoon, in the usual place"

"5? Hmmm.....sure. Is that all?"

"Yes, I'll be seeing you later then?"

"Uh-huh, I'll see you later"

Adrian sighed in relief, she did not expect Franziska to agree to her that easy. All she needed to do was just wait for 5 to arrive and then, she might find the answer she is seeking.

5:00, in the 12th floor restaurant of Lordly Tailor, the usual place where the two usually meet.

"So what did you call me here for?" asked Franziska in a rather annoyed tone

"Actually, I wanted to ask for advice" replied Adrian hesitantly

"Advice? For what?" Franziska was concerned, it's rare for her friend to ask for advice and when she does, it's usually serious

"You see, something has been bugging me" began Adrian "I can't seem to find out if I made the right choice of trusting that man" she said

"I see" said Franziska "You know, it's kind of hard to explain how you learn and value trust" she added "But in your case, I'm guessing you really trusted that thief, didn't you?" she asked

"Yes, and deeply, at that" said Adrian

"I see, that explains how you are seriously bothered" Franziska opened "I'm surprised you're not hurt at all" she added

"Not at all, Ms. Von Karma!" protested Adrian "It hurts so much it won't leave me alone!" she added

"That's why you need to learn how to control your trust!" said Franziska "Listen to me, Adrian Andrews, you never trust someone fully until you yourself are sure that person can be trusted" she added

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that if you would trust someone, you should ask yourself first, is this person trustworthy? Cause if not, you might get hurt......and that's just what happened to you"

"But how would I know if someone is trustworthy or not?"

"That depends on you......it's just you who chooses who to trust so you have to think it through carefully and when you are sure, you can give your full trust to a person"

"But wouldn't that be the same as depending on someone?"

"No, Adrian, you've changed far too much, I'm sure you realize when a person betrays your trust. Depending on someone means that even when you're in hot waters, you still trust that person, that's what happened to you and me before. And you're now mature enough to avoid that from happening once again"

"I see, thank you, Ms. Von Karma"

And after that day, Adrian's new objective was now clear, she now needed to think things through before letting it happen. She must now make sure that Luke Atmey's mistrust never happens to her again.


End file.
